Operation: Fairy Rescue
by DarkChild316
Summary: Natsu saves Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, and Lisanna from the perverted, fiendish clutches of a gang of rapists and receives a well-deserved reward from the lovely ladies. Hentai Remake. Natsu/Erza/Lucy/Mirajane/Lisanna. AU. Please R&R.


Surprise ladies and gentlemen. I'll bet none of you could figure out the surprise I had in store for you all when I first announced my surprise **_Fairy Tail_** lemon. Well this lemon will be a remake of the hentai manga by the artist _**Tsurikichi-Doumei**_. In the actual events of this hentai, Erza and Lucy are drugged by a gang of rapists and drained of their powers before they are raped by them. But in this remake, Natsu is going to save the girls and receive a much-deserved reward from the lovely ladies. And to add to the fun, Mirajane and Lisanna will be involved in this story as well. So what the hell am I still talking for, let the fun begin.

Summary: Natsu saves Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, and Lisanna from the perverted, fiendish clutches of a gang of rapists and receives a well-deserved reward from the lovely ladies.

Disclaimer: I do not own **_Fairy Tail_** or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Natsu walked up a winding path following the scent of the girls he had picked up on several minutes ago. Natsu had been sent to find the girls after they hadn't shown up at the guild all-day, something that they all agreed was very uncharacteristic for all of the ladies (in particular Erza and Mirajane). But instead of sending several people to search for them, Natsu convinced Makarov that he would be more than enough to find them.

"So this is where you guys are." Natsu said as he finally came up to a cave and Natsu made his way into the cave and soon found himself in the middle of a type of underground dungeon. Natsu carefully snuck his way through the dungeon using the large pipelines between the cells before he heard the sound of feminine voices struggling and they sounded like his comrades from Fairy Tail.

Natsu followed the voices before he eventually found the cell that the girls were being held in. Natsu peeked through the opening in the walls and saw Erza, Mirajane, Lucy and Lisanna chained to the wall and they all had golden metal bands around their necks. But what caused Natsu to nearly have a nosebleed (as well as a heart attack) was the fact that they all had been stripped of their clothes leaving them as naked as the day they were born.

"Erza can you use you're Requip magic to get us out of these restraints?" Mirajane asked.

"I wish I could, but for some reason every time I try to use my magic, it doesn't work." Erza said as she and the others continued to struggle.

"Neither can the rest of us, I don't know what they did to us, but they've left us completely powerless." Lucy said and Natsu growled angrily as it had become perfectly clear that they had all been kidnapped.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this. I don't know how, but some way we're gonna be alright." Lisanna said and at that moment the door to the dungeon opened up and four men entered the room with lecherous smirks on their faces.

"Well now Erza Scarlett, Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, and Lisanna Strauss so nice of you to join us." one of the kidnappers, presumably the leader said. The man had long spiky dark brown hair and gleaming red eyes and wore a dark purple and silver leather vest and dark leather pants and boots. And he spoke in a deep, growling voice.

"And just who the hell are you anyway?" Mirajane spat at them with venom in her eyes.

"Oh I apologize, where are my manners? We're former mages of Phantom Lord, you know the guild you guys defeated years ago. My name is Merrick Wolfkrone. And these are my comrades Alister Valentine, Lucius Dragunov and Vance Dumas." Merrick said.

Alister was a man with platinum violet shoulder length hair and cold blue eyes and he wore a red and black suit and cloak. Lucius had black straight hair and lifeless black eyes and wore a black and gold hooded robe fashioned after a samurai outfit complete with black gloves and boots. And Vance was a man with messy shoulder-length blonde hair and menacing gold eyes and he wore a gothic-style nobleman's outfit and mask.

"You're Phantom Lord Mages, I thought Phantom Lord was shut down years ago." Lucy said angrily, not having forgotten all that she had went though at the hand of the guild.

"We were, but for the last few years the four of us have been in exile plotting our revenge, all the way down to the smallest detail." Merrick said as he cupped Lucy's face with one hand.

"Don't you dare touch me you sick bastard, or I swear you're going to regret it." Lucy snapped and Merrick merely laughed at this.

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats my dear. Especially when we have you completely at our mercy." Merrick said with a smirk.

"Did you think we'd be dumb enough to bring you all here without a leash to tie you down?" Dumas said in an arrogant English accent.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Erza said.

"Those bands around your necks contain Airspace magic that has the ability to drain and neutralize you're powers. Alister said in an accent similar to Dumas's accent.

"Yes and mages with such high magical energy such as yourself would be rendered powerless in a matter of minutes." Lucius said in a soft, yet menacing voice.

"You won't get away with this." Mirajane said with a demonic glare.

"Oh but I think we will, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it." Merrick said as he approached Lucy and unzipped his pants with a lecherous grin on his face and Natsu was pissed off as he realized what was going on and what they were about to do.

"Lucius, Alister, Dumas, you may do as you please with the others. But Lucy is mine." Merrick said and the others grinned as Lucius approached Erza, and Dumas and Alister approached Mirajane and Lisanna respectively and the girls glared maliciously at the men. But just as they were about to touch the girls, the wall of the dungeon exploded catching everyone's attention.

_**~"Waking The Demon" by Bullet for My Valentine begins playing.~**_

"YOU BASTARDS!" Natsu roared as he flew at the former Phantom Lord Mages and sent Merrick away from Lucy and into a wall by decking his jaw with a solid punch. He then delivered severe kicks to the other mages sending them away from the other girls.

"It's Natsu." Lisanna said in relief as Natsu stood defensively in front of the girls with his _**Dragon Force**_ mode activated and the kidnappers all glared at Natsu who stood ready to fight.

"Why you meddlesome little….KILL HIM!" Merrick shouted in anger and they all leapt at him. Natsu leapt back before he saw Alister leap at him.

"_**Plant Magic: Flytrap."**_ Alister shouted as a large green flytrap emerged from the ground and began to enclose on Natsu. Natsu countered by using his fire to completely incinerate the plant before charging Alister.

"_**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn."**_ Natsu said before propelling himself against his opponent at high speed, hitting him with a powerful head butt that knocked the wind right out of him. Natsu then proceeded to send the winded Alister flying up in the air with a pillar of fire produced from his body before jumping up into the air after him and blasting him with a Pele kick, the heel of his foot catching him on the jaw and sending him to the ground unconscious.

"_**Fire Bullet."**_ Lucius shouted as he sent a large, bullet-like stream of fire at Natsu who simply ate the powerful spell before blowing him away with his _**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**_ spell which, due to being in his Dragon Force mode, was even stronger than usual and left Lucius in a twisted, broken heap.

"_**Yasha's Empty Flash."**_ Dumas shouted before slashing at Natsu with a broadsword using quick precision slices. Natsu parried all of the slashes before dazing the man with a powerful Fire Dragon Iron Fist before bending him over and hooking both of his arms behind his back. He then leaped into the air before dropping to a kneeling position in effect preforming a Pedigree and planting Dumas head and face first into the ground.

"I've had it with you!" Merrick yelled as he charged Natsu with a _**Zero Slash**_ ready to strike. Natsu caught Merrick arm and broke it with a flick of his wrist and Merrick screamed in pain as Natsu blasted him in the face with a _**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**_ and sending him flying into his beaten teammates with a _**Fire Dragon's Claw**_.

"I'm gonna make you guys wish you had never fucked with Fairy Tail! Pissing me off is the biggest mistake you've ever made!" Natsu said in a rage as he gathered all of his energy for his most powerful and destructive spell and the four kidnappers looked on in true fear knowing that they were screwed.

"_**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"**_ Natsu shouted as he ignited his arms and generated long torrents of flames from them, which moved to hit the mages in a spiraling formation with each connecting strike generating a powerful, burning explosion that eventually exploded together in a fiery mass sending the kidnappers flying off into the sky and far away.

All of the girls marveled at what they had just witnessed and the absolute display of power that Natsu just showed. And they all found themselves feeling highly aroused at seeing Natsu like that. Natsu caught his breath as he powered down his Dragon Force mode and caught his breath before turning to see the girls being freed of their restaints (most likely since their captives had been defeated) and Natsu blushed heavily and quickly looked away since the girls were still completely naked.

"Sorry I couldn't find you guys sooner, I was afraid I might be too late. Is everyone alright?" Natsu asked.

"You arrived just in time and we're doing just fine thanks to you Natsu." Erza said with a smile and Natsu simply nodded before turning away from them to give the girls some privacy while still blushing heavily.

Erza, Lucy, Mirajane and Lisanna laughed to themselves at how shy Natsu was, finding it to be cute and they also thought it was incredibly gentlemanly of him not to look at them and ogle them like a common pervert. The girls then got an idea and looked at each other before smirking and nodding to each other.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked in a sweet, yet tempting tone.

"Um….well don't you guys think you want to get dressed and head back to the guild?" Natsu said while sweating nervously, his heart beating at about a mile a minute and the girls giggled at his shyness.

"Why, what's the hurry." Mirajane seductively said as she got up and walked over to Natsu with a sexy sway in her hips and wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist and he froze as he felt her large breasts press into his strong, muscular back just before the other girls sauntered up to him and hugged him from behind and they all began running their hands across Natsu's toned chest admiring the strong feeling of his abs.

'W-wait, what are you guys doing?" Natsu stammered.

"Were rewarding you for saving us of course." Lisanna said as they continued feeling his abs.

"Ladies, you girls are safe. To me that's reward enough." Natsu said but then he moaned as he felt Erza's hand reach into his trousers and felt his impressive length that had become erect after seeing their bodies.

"Mm, your mouth says that, but this part of you tell us a different story. Besides we think you deserve so much more for saving us like that." Erza seductively whispered in his ear.

"But why, why are you doing this." Natsu moaned.

"Isn't it obvious Natsu, we're doing this because we love you." Lucy said and Natsu was stunned at what he had just heard.

"You….you love me?" Natsu said in shock.

"Of course we do, we always have loved you Natsu." Mirajane said in a loving voice and Natsu looked back at them and saw the love smoldering in their eyes.

"Mira, Erza, Lucy, Lisanna how long have you guys been in love with me like this?" Natsu said.

"Ever since we were kids Natsu." Lisanna and Mirajane answered.

"And I've loved you since you saved my life at the Tower of Heaven." Erza said with a loving smile.

"And I've been in love with you ever since the first time you saved me from those Phantom Lord creeps Natsu." Lucy said and he smiled at the girls now knowing how they all felt about him and he turned around and wrapped his arms around Lucy's curvaceous frame and kissed her.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck as she returned the kiss and she mentally melted at finally kissing Natsu as she opened her mouth and their tongues met and began to rub against one another. Natsu and Lucy kept their arms around each other as their tongues fought madly in each other's mouths and the others smiled at the romantic scene.

Soon the pair broke the kiss and they all pounced on Natsu knocking him onto his back and he soon found his head in Erza and Mirajane's laps as they smothered their large breasts onto his face. Natsu mentally blanked out at the large, yet soft orbs of flesh pressed against his face before he felt his pants and boxers being pulled off of him and the girls all whistled in amazement.

"Wow Natsu I'm impressed, you're more gifted than I thought you were, I guess that strength of yours really does translate in more ways than one." Lisanna said as she gripped Natsu's member and teasingly stroked him and he moaned at her soft touch.

"Oh you have no idea." Natsu said in a husky voice his eyes darkened with lust and the girls giggled before Erza crawled over him and sat over his face, her folds hovering directly over his mouth.

"Well we're about to find out now won't we." Erza said as she brought her upper body closer to his lower body and the other girls crowded around his member before they all gripped their breasts and smothered them on Natsu's cock. Natsu moaned in complete joy as the ample orbs of flesh squeezed his cock and began to rub against it.

Natsu's entire member was buried in the sea of ample cleavage surrounding it and all that was visible of it was the head. Erza licked her lips before she smoothly brushed her tongue on the head of Natsu's length, mimicking the actions she had seen in some of her less than child friendly books and he remained as he was.

Lucy squeezed her large breasts on Natsu's member and licked the vein-covered part of it, making him shiver in pleasure from the warmth of Lucy's tongue. In response to the pleasure his cock felt, Natsu began rubbing his fingers on Erza's clit and licking at her womanly folds. The redheaded swordswoman moaned at this as she returned the favor by planting her mouth on the head of his erection and the warmth of it mentally made him melt.

Mirajane, Lisanna and the rest of the ladies watched as Natsu began to thrust into their breasts. The mounds jiggled on his length and he moaned as he pumped his member into Erza's mouth. She sucked off his erection as his hips flew upright and carefully sent it through the valley of breasts into her mouth.

Lucy and Mirajane smiled as how hard Natsu's length felt as they used their large breasts to jerk his upright thrusts. Lucy, Mirajane, and Lisanna all licked at Natsu's veins and they all teasingly blew on it as Erza temporarily took her mouth off it and smirked as she teasingly stirred her tongue on the head of Natsu's erection before she placed her mouth back onto it.

With his lust driving him absolutely insane from the ladies constant teasing, Natsu spread Erza's folds and practically buried his tongue inside of her. Erza let out a muffled mewl of pleasure and continued with stirring her tongue on the head of Natsu's length. Natsu's tongue swayed inside of Erza's womanhood and savagely licked her walls.

Erza's breasts bounced on Natsu's hilt as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she groaned slightly as she felt him twitch inside her mouth. Mirajane and the others felt this vibration as well and kept rubbing their breasts on Natsu's member, understanding their massaging mounds were paying off well.

This soon was confirmed as Natsu came into Erza's mouth not long afterwards and the busty redheaded swordswoman did the same a moment later. Erza gulped down some of Natsu's release, the taste of him reminding Erza of some of her favorite sweets before taking her mouth off it and his fluids dripped down his member.

This allowed the other busty women to each get a taste of Natsu's cum and they all licked the remnants of the white fluids before licking their lips in approval of his taste. Natsu panted with Erza as she got off him and observed his erection. She smiled at this before turning herself around to face him and she straddled him.

"Ready for some real action Natsu." Erza seductively said and Natsu grinned perversely as she placed her hands on his toned chest and he placed his hands on her curvy waist. The others sat back to enjoy the show and watched with amusement as Erza lowered her pussy onto his erect cock, tearing her barrier apart in the process.

She moaned as her barrier being destroyed and once she was adjusted to him, he began to pump his length into her womanhood. Erza rode Natsu's glory as he slammed it upright into her innards and he crashed into her warmth. Erza began to thrust down on Natsu's manhood as her large breasts started heaving from his mighty thrusts and he watched the orbs almost hypnotized before he pressed his hands against them.

He began to fondle and squeeze the bouncing orbs as he jerked his rod up into the lovely female swordswoman. The Fire Dragon Slayer's length flew up into Erza's tightness and both loudly moaned throughout the dungeon as the others watched the show and were greatly impressed with Natsu's sexual prowess. Erza placed her hands on Natsu's shoulders for balance and she was amazed at how good he felt inside of her.

Erza's ass smacked against Natsu's crotch as she brought her warmth down his mighty hilt and it banged into her in return. Erza pressed her lips on Natsu's and obsidian eyes found brown ones as their tongues eagerly made their way into one another's mouth. He toyed with Erza's jiggling bosom and she rubbed her tongue against his as they fought like two serpents. Natsu pounded into Erza's entrance and she wiggled her hips to grind his vein-covered tower.

He freed her breasts to wrap his arms around her and she embraced him in return. Her large mounds pressed and jiggled against his powerful chest as he slammed his hilt into her womanhood. Erza and Natsu's tongue respectively lathered and drenched one another with their respective saliva. Natsu moaned at how warm and tight Erza's womanhood was.

She grew tighter each with very single thrust performed by her lover and she placed her hand on the back of his head. He rubbed his tongue on Erza's and they had no interest in breaking their kiss anytime soon. The redheaded young mage stroked her lover's face and she moaned into his mouth. Natsu's other hand placed itself on her rear as she rode him and both closed their eyes in absolute bliss.

His cock rammed into her womanhood and her mounds bounced on him. The Fire Dragon Slayer ran his fingers through Erza's long, straight red hair and she did the very same to his spiky, cherry pink locks. Natsu pounded his manhood into her wetness and his growth began twitching inside of his lover.

_"Erza, are you ready?"_ Natsu's eyes practically said as he stared into Erza's and she understood what he was thinking just by staring at him.

_"Only if you are Natsu."_ Erza's eyes stated back to Natsu and he continued thrusting into her warmth.

The red-haired swordswoman's hardened tits rubbed on her lover's chest as they bounced and heaved endlessly. The young couple moaned as their hips worked in sync along with their tongues battling and rubbing against one another with glee. Natsu and Erza opened their mouths and their tongues continued to drench one another.

They both breathed heavily as their tongues shared a heated duel that neither had any intention of backing down from and Natsu began to stroke her cheek. The young couple knew they would reach their orgasm at any second and despite this, they loved every blissful second of the sex. Erza tenderly stroked his ear and she reformed their kiss.

Natsu held her close as she became tight enough until her walls constricted around his member and he groaned before his seeds splattered inside every inch of her womb. She moaned as she felt their cum burst out of her and drained down Natsu's length and onto the floor of the dungeon. Natsu and Erza gasped for air before taking a breather.

"Oh Natsu." he heard Mirajane say and he looked up to see Mirajane on her hands and knees and she looked back at him and swayed her plump ass at him.

"Care to have a little fun Natsu." Mirajane seductively said and Natsu hungrily licked his lips before he got behind Mirajane and gripped her hips before he positioned his member near her womanhood.

Natsu prodded his member on her folds and smiled as Mirajane moaned from the feeling. Her body shivered in pleasure from the feeling alone and after he took a deep breath, he slowly entered her warmth. Mirajane's barrier was destroyed the minute Natsu's hardness entered her body and she moaned in pain as she felt his length stretching her innards.

The Dragon Slayer waited until Mirajane was fully adjusted to his length being inside of her and he began to thrust forward. The elder Take Over sibling's body rocked back and forth and she moaned as Natsu charged his member into her tightness. Natsu held onto Mirajane's small waist and her breasts jiggled over the ground.

Both moaned as Mirajane laid down on her front with her rear up and her mounds squished against the table. He shot his hips forward and his cock rammed into her walls. Natsu moaned at how tight the white-haired Demon felt and her eyes shimmered in joy as he pounded his member into her pussy. He moved his hands to her ass and moaned in pleasure as his length collided into her innards.

Mirajane's plump ass smacked against Natsu's crotch as he thrust into her wetness and she smiled from how big he felt inside of her. He clenched his teeth together as he pummeled his manhood into Mirajane's warmth and her moans sounded throughout the dungeon. She lifted her left arm off the ground and held it out. Natsu gripped her forearm with his left hand and held onto it.

Mirajane balanced herself on her right hand and her breasts swung forward once more. Natsu watched her breasts sway as he slammed his cock into her womanhood and his free hand remained on her ass. She closed her eyes and moaned as Natsu's erection crashed against her insides. Natsu held Mirajane's arm as his member thrashed against her insides and rumbled them worse than an earthquake.

Her wetness grew tighter on Natsu's manhood as he slammed his glory into her and he leaned forward. The Dragon Slayer began licking her neck and her eyes opened at that very moment. She looked back as Natsu's tongue rubbed and licked against her throat while he freed her arm. Using both hands, he reached forward and cupped what he could hold of her heaving breasts.

The mounds bounced in his hold as he kneaded and rubbed them together. Mirajane whimpered as he began to lick her jawline and squeezed her breasts together. "Natsu." She moaned and he looked to her as she brought her head closer to his. Her tongue lashed out and began to battle his. Their tongues slobbered and battled like two hungry snakes struggling for dominance.

Blue eyes looked into black ones as Natsu slammed his hardness into her source of arousal and fondled her breasts before he gripped her hardened tits. He tweaked them while pulling them downward and Natsu moaned as his tongue fought against Mirajane before finally planting their lips against one another.

She reached back and trailed her finger underneath his chin. Mirajane felt Natsu's cock began to vibrate inside the depths of her walls and this coincided with her own upcoming release. With her lust driving her senses, Mirajane began helping Natsu grope her large breasts to increase her chances of releasing.

Natsu and Mirajane pitted their respective tongues against each other while he continued to drive his crotch into her plump ass. Her breasts jiggled from the force of his thrusts and the two of them groped the large mounds before they both moaned loudly as Mirajane's womanhood wrapped around Natsu's length, squeezing it enough to fire a river of semen into her womb.

Both of them panted as Natsu released Mirajane's breasts and the two of them relaxed as Natsu freed his length from her womanhood. She looked back at him and softly kissed him. He simply smiled and trailed his fingers through her hair while she lovingly nuzzled him.

Natsu soon broke the kiss with Mirajane just as Lucy seductively crawled up to him before playfully pushing him onto his back before crawling on top of him. She hovered over him before she turned around and spread her legs apart. Natsu gripped Lucy's curvaceous waist and began to help her slide down his manhood.

Her womanhood took in Natsu's hardness and she moaned loudly as her hymen broke apart. She blushed heavily at how big Natsu felt inside of her and he still held onto her waist while beginning to thrust into her. This took her mind off the pain she felt of losing her virginity and she began to ride his stiff manhood.

Lucy began to buck her hips and her walls were deeply rubbed by Natsu's throbbing erection. Natsu moaned at how warm and tight Lucy's womanhood felt. Her breasts began to jiggle about and Natsu's held onto her curvaceous waist. The young man pummeled his length into Lucy's pussy and the incredibly attractive woman shook her curvaceous waist to grind the erection inside of her.

She whimpered as he pounded into her warmth and placed her hands beside him on the ground. Natsu jerked his member into her core as she rode him and her delicious ass smacked on his lap with each thrust. Lucy closed her eyes and moaned loudly with Natsu doing likewise as his hips shot upright.

He watched as Lucy looked back at him with pure lust in her eyes and made kissing gestures at him. He sat upright and released Lucy's waist to cup whatever he could hold of her breasts. The Fire Dragon began to rub them together and sank his fingers into them. Natsu's member pounded deeply into Lucy's core and her walls grinded it as she worked her hips.

He began kissing Lucy's cheek as they worked their hips together in a perfect sync and her eyes looked back at him. She moaned in pure pleasure as Natsu groped her jiggling breasts and pressed them together. The blonde turned her head and smothered her lips against Natsu's. Obsidian eyes met light brown ones while Lucy's plump ass rapidly met Natsu's crotch and the sounds of flesh sounded throughout the dungeon once again.

Natsu's tongue entered Lucy's mouth and was instantly greeted by her own. Lucy lifted her hand and stroked Natsu's cheek lovingly as he thrust into her warmth. She spread her legs and worked her hips together. Her pussy was slammed into by his hilt and the pair moaned into each other's mouths. Natsu and Lucy drenched each other's tongues with their respective saliva.

Lucy's womanhood grinded Natsu's every thrust as she rode his length and they both fell back. Natsu's chest met Lucy's back and their lips hadn't separated at all. Their eyes sparkled at each other and Lucy placed her hands on top of Natsu's to assist in groping her heaving breasts. Natsu and Lucy kneaded the mounds and doing so only cased the seductive blonde's womanhood to grow tighter on his raging length.

Natsu resorted to pinching Lucy's toughened nipples and tweaking them. Lucy broke the kiss and moaned loudly as she bucked her hips. She spread her legs apart and watched as Natsu's member rocketed into her womanhood. Natsu began licking Lucy's cheek and by that point, her whole face had turned red with lust.

The Celestial Spirit Mage amazing bust bounced high into the air and the young Fire Dragon pulled her tits forward before releasing them. Both of the mounds endlessly jiggled and Lucy whimpered as she felt her walls about to wrap around Natsu length not long from their current point. The same could be said for Natsu as his length twitched inside Lucy and he continued to pummel his member into her walls of flesh.

Lucy's pussy grinded Natsu's cock as it rubbed against her walls and hit her warm innards sharply. Soon, Lucy and Natsu moaned loudly together as her inner walls coiled around his member and squeezed it tightly enough for his fiery seed to fire into her womb. They moaned at their release and rested.

Natsu's semen and Lucy's juices poured out of her entrance and onto the ground. The cherry-haired mage pulled out of the blonde mage and they panted together with sweat pouring down their heads. Lucy reached back and stroked Natsu's cheek lovingly as they lay together. He nuzzled the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her stomach and hugged her.

Lucy then got off of Natsu and he sat up to see Lisanna on her side and she held up her hand. Her finger gestured for Natsu to come closer and he easily caught its meaning. Natsu laid behind Lisanna on his side and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he entered her tightness snapping through her hymen.

Lisanna moaned in pleasure and pain while Natsu started pummeling his steel-powered hardness into her warmth and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breast. He gripped the other one and toyed with the mounds. The white-haired mage kept her long leg arched in the air and she held it in place.

Natsu cock crashed into her walls and Lisanna felt it slamming against her womb and her body trembled and shook from the pleasurable feeling. Natsu huskily growled as he thrust his manhood into Lisanna's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Lisanna's jiggling breasts as they heaved and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs.

Lisanna loudly moaned as Natsu cock raged inside of her warmth and to add to her already high levels of arousal, Natsu began to nibble her earlobe. She whimpered as he took to licking her earlobe as smooth as possible and he toyed with her breasts. She looked back as Natsu's crotch collided against hers and he stopped licking her earlobe.

Saying her name once, she turned her head and gave him the chance to kiss his beloved childhood friend. Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fueled battle. Lisanna's free hand reached back and began to stroke Natsu's cheek. Her warmth grew tighter on Natsu's cock while grinding it and both of their eyes closed in bliss.

Natsu's hardness shot into Lisanna's innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully. Lisanna watched as Natsu's hand slithered down her slender form and held her leg in the air. With her hand no longer necessary in keeping her leg arched high, she placed her hand on Natsu's hand to help toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Natsu and Lisanna separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cannon shot its white rounds inside her stomach. Her face lit up in pleasure as Natsu filled her up and the smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

Lisanna lowered her leg before Natsu pulled out of her and their combined release flooded out of her warmth. Erza, Lucy, Mirajane and Lisanna all nuzzled up close to Natsu and they all kissed him and he returned all the kisses.

"Natsu, you sure know how to please a lady." Lucy said to Natsu and Natsu chuckled at her.

"Well what else would you expect from yours truly." Natsu smugly said and Erza shook her head and grinned with the others before she playfully punched Natsu on the arm.

"You're still as cocky as always." Erza said and Natsu just grinned.

"Maybe, but in all seriousness thank you guys for all of this." Natsu said.

"No, _thank you_ Natsu." Mirajane said before they all got dressed and headed back to the guild.

* * *

Damn this was a blast to write. I first came up with the idea to write this late last year after I read the actual rape hentai story. And I can honestly say that it pissed me off so much after I was finished reading it. I was pissed at how they made Lucy look like an absolute slut, and I was even more pissed at how they made Erza look like a weak excuse for a woman at the hands of what was nothing more than a bunch of average rapists.

So for this remake, I decided to replace the rapist from the hentai story with some original characters of my own creation, and to make this more believable, I made the rapists former S-Class mages of Phantom Lord because of the history between those two guilds and to give the story more depth.

I also enjoyed writing the fighting scene and this may be one of my favorite fight scenes that I've ever written. BTW, for anyone wondering Natsu's use of the Pedigree was a tribute to my all-time favorite professional wrestling villain: "The Game" Triple H.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one and who knows, this may not be the last you'll see of this story. I hope everyone enjoyed this special surprise and as always don't forget to read and review.

_**AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…'CAUSE DARKCHILD316 SAID SO!**_


End file.
